Wrong unseen 1
by moony85
Summary: How it started. This takes place after the audition's scene Wrong - chap one and it's the first in a series of unseen moments in the wrong-verse between Tony & Maxxie...


**Pairing:** Tony/Maxxie  
**Rating:** PG-15 (for some swearing)  
**Summary:** How it started

**Timeline:** before the 1st season_  
_**Disclaimer:** sadly they're not mine (neither is the show)  
**Notes:** This takes place after the audition's scene (Wrong - chap one) and it's the first in a series of unseen moments in the wrong-verse between Tony & Maxxie...

--How it started--

_"I saw you dancing. You're good" __  
__The anonymous SMS arrived by the time I was back home and it wasn't hard __  
__to figure out who was the mysterious sender since there was just another __  
__person at the audition with my phone number. _

_Figuring out why he didn't just sign it with his name was a little more complicated._

* * *

You didn't know exactly what to expect from him at school after yesterday's message.

You shouldn't have expected anything at all.

The day started normally enough. You arrived at school just in time for first period and sat near Anwar. As usual Tony was late. He opened the door a few minutes after the beginning of the lesson and just offered a smirk as an apology. He acknowledged the others with a nod but didn't even throw a glance in your direction.

At the end of the class he stood up, went to Michelle, made some crude observations about her tits, had a witty banter with Jal, who took her friend's side, made out for a while with Michelle, who had obviously already forgotten the earlier teasing, and moved on to Sid. Other offensive remarks followed. As I said, nothing out of the ordinary.

He usually reserved small chit-chat about the previous day or something equally boring for you and you always thought it was a sign of his indifference towards you. Telling yourself it was better this way, since public humiliation wasn't exactly your thing, had always worked. Until now.

Hoping he'll find something insulting to tell you about your hair/outfit/love life/hobbies in the next five minutes is pretty stupid and childish. That doesn't stop you. The wait is nearly killing you.

Staring at his back while he leaves the room without a word, finishes the job

You were awfully cranky for the rest of the day and your stay-out-of-my-way sign must have been quite obvious since nobody dared coming near you.

Even now at home, stretched out on the bed with your favourite CD on, your mood hasn't improved much. The beep of the phone lets you know you've received a message _If it's Anwar with another of his theories to get some I swear I…_

--You're cute when you're all grumpy but, really, you shouldn't frown so much. You'll have wrinkles in no time-- _Sender unknown_

You think it's sweet for about 5 seconds. Then you're mad.

_I'm not going to answer him. I'm not going to answer him. I'm not going…_

Someone rings the doorbell, successfully cutting trough your mantra and making it impossible for you to answer the sms. _Not that I needed a reason for that. _

You realize, a little too late, that opening the door without checking who is on the other side is a huge mistake.

"Hi Maxxie!"

"What…?! What the fuck are you doing here?! Fuck off!"

"Not a very polite thing to say, Maxxie"

He moves towards you but you are faster and stop him firmly.

"What do you want Tony?! No, wait! I don't care! Go mess with someone else!"

He stops you from closing the door just as easily.

"I'm not going to apologize"

"Nothing new there!" _I'm not disappointed, I'm not disappointed, I'm not…_ "What the hell are you here for then?!"

"They don't know about the audition"

"So?!"

"I don't want them to know"

Maybe you should tell him whining kind of ruins his cool façade. Maybe not.

"Whatever…are you finished?!"

"Listen…what I mean is they don't have to know everything" He stress the last word, giving you a meaningful look. You still don't understand. He notices your confused expression and, with a deep sigh, goes back to talking

"They don't get it, they can't get it. But you can, you do! It's not like you tell them everything, I know you don't! It's better this way…we should just keep this to ourselves…it's not a…"

"You're babbling"

"I'm not!"

The indignation he puts in the words make you smile.

"You are! Either way you still haven't explained why…"

"They wouldn't get this thing between us. If we just start speaking, really speaking, to each other they'd find it strange. Anwar and Jal would be all suspicious, Sid and Michelle would be plain jealous and Chris, well Chris probably wouldn't care. They'd begin to make a lot of question and they'd warn you about how awful I am…" seeing your raised eyebrow he smirks "…about how I don't give anything for nothing…"

"Well…"

"…and okay, maybe part of it is true…" roll of eyes "…most of it…but what I want from this are just…" _there we are_ "interesting conversations about something I like…"_ oh pleeease_ "plus trying something different always…" _the slimy piece of…_ "God Maxxie you have a one-track mind, you know?! I didn't meant that…but if you're offering…"

You don't know exactly when and how you ended in your living room but, at the moment, it's a good thing since you can throw pretty much anything at him. _A book should be painful enough_

"So I should believe you just want to talk about our hobbies?!"

"Yes! Well, we could talk about stuff in general not only the singing/dancing thing…."

"And this would be different from the relationships people all around the world have with each other, how?!"

"We never tried it before, did we?!"

"Tony! And all that secretive bullshit? How did the anonymous messages fit into this?"

A shadow fells on his face for a few seconds and his voice seems a little graver when he answers me.

"It's a code. Our secret code, if you want. This way we'll know the things we have to keep secrets and not talk about in front of the others; we don't have to pretend since they won't find out…no names, no lies…"

His voices trails off as he raises himself from the chair and moves towards the window at the other end of the room. This is so much more than the 'we like to sing & dance so let's be friendly' crap he fed you till now. _What are you really searching for Tony? Why are you searching it here? Why…_

"Tone…" Turning he meets your eyes "…why me?"

"I watched you. Maybe you didn't notice but I watched you a lot. You're not like them. You're just…different"


End file.
